


Runas Antiguas

by orchriid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, En serio se quieren y son bonitos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, También hay cosas blanditas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Nsfw wolfstar Oneshot en el que bueno, algo pasa en clase de Runas Antiguas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Runas Antiguas

Remus salía de la clase de runas antiguas cuando encontró a Sirius venir corriendo hacia él desde el fondo del pasillo. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa al verlo tropezar frente a algunos alumnos de quinto curso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Remus nada más observar como se apoya sobre la pared con el brazo, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

La ropa de Sirius está desordenada, con la camisa por fuera del pantalón y los botones mal abrochados al igual que el de su pantalón, al que Remus intenta no dirigir la mirada al encontrarse en público. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera tiene la corbata bien puesta, todo apunta a que hace apenas diez minutos que se ha levantado de la cama y ha visto que se ha perdido la primera hora.

Remus suspira, negando.

El pelinegro había corrido todo el trayecto sin apenas detenerse, por lo que ahora descansaba agachando la cabeza, respirando como un perro —con la lengua fuera— y dejando caer la frondosa melena negra frente a su rostro.

—Tenía ganas de verte —comenta entre jadeos y una sonrisa. Por su tono Remus puede saber que está bromeando— Además... Algo me dice que me he saltado esta clase —levanta la cabeza, sonriendo de la manera en la que solo sonríe a Remus y que consigue sacarle todos los colores.— Y como sabía que tu nunca te saltas una clase —comenta esto último encogiéndose de hombros, algo más recuperado de su carrera por las escaleras que llevan al pasillo en el que se encuentran.

—Ah, ¿no estabas en clase? Ni lo he notado —dice sarcásticamente. Ve como el pelinegro frunce el ceño.

—Pues yo si que he notado que al despertarme no estabas en mi cama, capullo. Podrías haber tenido al menos la decencia de despertarme.

El moreno no puede evitar reír levemente, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Se te veía muy cómodo.

—¿Te hace gracia? ¿Eh, Lupin? —se acerca a Remus, sacando los colmillos, amenazando que en cualquier momento va a lanzarse a su cuello y morderlo.

—¿Que pretendes, Black? —le coloca una dedo sobre la boca, apartándolo hasta que deja de sentir su aliento contra el rostro. Nota la mirada de los alumnos que pasan por el pasillo sobre ellos.— ¿Voy a tener que quitarte puntos por acosar a un prefecto?

—Puntos no, pero quitándome los pantalones me harías un favor.

Remus no puede evitar enrojecer y él no es el único. Sirius se ha asegurado de decirlo lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera que pase por allí lo pueda escuchar. Unas chicas de Hufflepuff de segundo curso que pasaban por al lado también lo han escuchado y han acelerado el paso, rojas hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Sirius por favor —susurra acercándose a él. Al contrario, Remus sí que asegura discreción.

—Me encanta cuando suplicas… —emite un ruido de satisfacción desde el fondo de la garganta. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa ladina que muestra con picardía.— Podríamos... ya sabes —Remus sabe por su tono que alguna idea horrible ha entrado en la cabeza de Sirius y ahora va a ser prácticamente imposible sacarla de allí.

El pelinegro agarra al chico del brazo. Asegurándose que el aula tras de ellos ha quedado completamente vacía e incluso el profesor ha abandonado la sala. Sirius se encarga de abrir la puerta con un simple hechizo que efectúa sin varita, acompañándolo de un movimiento de mano y un susurro.

La puerta se abre ligeramente.

Antes de que Remus pueda terciar palabra, ambos se encuentran dentro.

Remus por haber sido arrastrado al centro de la sala por el brusco movimiento de Sirius y Sirius se apoya en la puerta centrándose de nuevo en la cerradura, asegurándose que nadie vaya a entrar.

El moreno se acerca a una mesa y deja sus libros allí para acto seguido apoyarse en esta, esperando allí a que Sirius le informe de la idea tan sublime que ha tenido encerrándolos allí.

Tras asegurarse de que la puerta está cerrada y que nadie que no sea él va a poder abrirla, suspira y se acerca a Remus lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones que poco a poco van deslizándose por sus caderas y a los que Remus ahora no le importa mirar.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta Sirius percatándose de la mirada del chico.

—Sabes perfectamente que Gryffindor perdería muchos puntos si esto llegara a oídos de algún prefecto.

Sacar de quicio a Sirius y tentarle a sabiendas es una de las actividades rutinarias favoritas del prefecto Remus Lupin y por la que si el director se entrase le sumaría todos los puntos que sus amigos han hecho perder a Gryffindor durante todos estos años en Hogwarts.

—Tú calla y bésame —ordena Sirius. En el tiempo que Remus hablaba le ha dado tiempo a ponerse frente a él y agarrarlo de la corbata.

No espera a que él le corresponda el beso, empieza frenético. Es Remus quien se separa con un sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—¿Así es cómo compensas el haberte perdido una clase? Estoy deseando saber qué es lo que pasará cuando por fin apruebes un examen.

—Entonces invitaremos a James y Lily, no te jode.

Tras esas palabras, Sirius regresa a los labios de Remus, con rabia, como si Remus fuera el último trozo de comida en un plato en una cena de doce personas y quisiera devorarlo, ansioso. 

Sirius tira tanto de la corbata de Remus que, desesperado, parece que se la va a arrancar, haciendo que se afloje. Mientras tanto, Remus mantiene la calma, aún con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, sin perder el ritmo del beso que le exige.

Con cuidado, el pelinegro consigue deshacerse de la corbata y pasa las manos a sus caderas. Remus aprovecha y rodea el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con su suave cabellera color azabache la cual sólo él tiene permitido tocar.

A Remus le parece escuchar un ronroneo.

Los labios de Sirius se trasladan a su cuello. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de la boca de Remus.

Queriendo sentir a Remus más cerca y tratando de que estuviera más cómodo, Sirius lo agarra por las piernas con intención de subirlo a la mesa.

El esfuerzo de cargar con él no era un problema, Sirius ha sido un deportista toda su vida y Remus era bastante ligero, el problema estaba en la diferencia de altura y lo problematicamente altas que eran las mesas de esa clase.

Una vez Remus se encuentra sentado sobre la mesa a Sirius se le hace complicado llegar a sus labios y, para el moreno, es muy incomodo encorvar la espalda para alcanzarlo.

Remus no puede evitar reír ante tal situación.

—¡No te rías, cabrón! —exclama Sirius, cruzándose de brazos mientras nota como el rubor de sus mejillas aumenta considerablemente.

—Ven que te enseñe como se hace.

De un salto, Remus abandona la mesa quedando a escasos centímetros de Sirius, quien le mira los labios fijamente. Se humedece los suyos. 

Cada vez que lo ve tan cerca se siente diminuto. 

Por Merlín, como quiere a ese chico.

Sirius se deja besar tranquilamente, con la mano de Remus pegada a su mejilla. Sus besos, a diferencia de los suyos, son acompasados, como si siguieran la melodía de una música que había creado solo para él, solo para ese beso. 

Las manos de Remus se deslizan por su cuerpo, encajándose en su cintura por unos segundos para luego descender lentamente hasta sus piernas, agarrandolas para elevarlo y que le abrazara el cuerpo con ellas.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Remus consigue levantarlo perfectamente y girar hasta dejarlo sobre la mesa donde previamente había estado sentado él. Sirius se separa de su boca unos instantes para dedicarle una expresión de sorpresa. Remus trata de imitar la característica sonrisa ladina de Sirius, lo que provoca una leve risa en el pelinegro.

Ambos vuelven a alcanzar los labios del contrario. Esta vez, sus lenguas se unen al juego.

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, Sirius coloca las manos en el trasero de Remus y lo acerca a él, haciéndolos quedar pegados. El moreno abre los ojos un segundo, sorprendido.

Se separaran en busca de aire quedando frente con frente, aún con los ojos cerrados. El moreno hace el ademán de volver a fundirse en un beso pero Sirius se adelanta y alcanza su cuello dejando un rostro de besos desde su mejilla. Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, para dejarle espacio.

—Creía que ese era mi trabajo —comenta Remus entre jadeos.

—Aquí no hay trabajo de nadie. Tú sólo disfruta —con la boca pegada a su cuello, alcanza el primer botón de la camisa con las manos y se deshace de él. Poco a poco va abriéndose camino hasta su clavícula, sobre la que deja una pequeña marca.

Comienza a deslizar las manos por el cuerpo del moreno hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas, donde le saca la camisa de dentro del pantalón y cuela las manos por su espalda, acariciando.

—Sirius… —dice en un hilo de voz, pegado a su oreja. Este no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Remus lleva las manos hasta las mejillas de Sirius. Le agarra con fuerza y le besa en los labios con rabia. Ya no hay suavidad porque está notablemente excitado y le empieza a dar igual el encontrarse en la clase de Runas Antiguas o dónde fuera. 

Sirius no tarda demasiado en darse cuenta.

—Parece que alguien tiene ganas de salir.

Ambos bajan la mirada. Remus es el primero en apartarla, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Creía que tú eras el que estaba en contra de hacerlo espacios públicos —bromea Sirius.

Vuelve a agarrar al moreno y lo acerca aún más a él. A este se le escapa un leve gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo. Trata de ahogarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Te crees que lo puedo controlar si empiezas a tocarme así? —trata de excusarse entre jadeos.

—¿Quieres que...? —pregunta mientras baja la mano hasta su entrepierna, sin llegar a tocarla.

Remus vuelve a desviar la mirada, mientras se muerde la lengua con fuerza. Se pasa las manos por el rostro regresando la mirada a Sirius. Desde luego esa era una nefasta idea y se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo. Lo primero que le dijo a Sirius poco después de que empezaran a "confraternizar" de esa manera fue "Se que lo estás deseando pero nada de sexo ni cualquier otra cosa relacionada en sitios donde una hora después alguien va a entrar y se va a sentar" cosa por la que Sirius se había estado quejando un mes entero, pues hacerlo en un aula al parecer era una de sus fantasías.

Sin embargo, Remus no podía negar que ahora mismo tenía muchas ganas. Si eso es lo que había venido buscando Sirius, lo había conseguido.

—Antes de que me arrepienta.

Lentamente, Sirius le desabrocha el botón del pantalón, mientras este observa como lo hace. Traga saliva. Remus sabe perfectamente que está jugando con él para desesperarlo.

Cuando la cremallera esta bajada del todo, suavemente y tratando de no tocar nada más que lo que sabía que tenía que tocar, Sirius introduce su mano en la ropa interior de Remus. Este levanta la mirada al techo. Suelta un pequeño gemido ahogado al notar la mano de Sirius.

Baja la cabeza lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Sirius. En el momento que este comienza a mover la mano, Remus se abalanza sobre sus labios, ahogando allí los gemidos que se le escapan de la garganta con la intención de que nadie los oiga y que solo él sienta lo que le provoca.

Nunca lo admitirá, pero era cierto que Remus era muy sensible. Notaba todos los movimientos que la mano de Sirius hacía y todos ellos le daban ganas de aullar de placer.

No puede permanecer en sus labios mucho tiempo, pues respirar se le está volviendo cada vez más y más complicado. De todas formas, se queda pegado a la cara de Sirius, uniendo sus frentes, con los ojos centrados en sus labios. Desde allí, el pelinegro puede notar su aliento chocar contra su boca.

Remus apoya las manos sobre la mesa, sin remedio. De alguna manera debe calmar el temblor que ha comenzado en sus piernas. Siente estar a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Ah, Sirius… —gime.

—¿Sí? —dice este pasándose la lengua por los labios, entretenido en observar las expresiones de Remus.

—Así... Sigue... Ah —continúa.— Casi... Ah...

Sirius no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Remus siempre pretende tenerlo todo bajo control, en todo tipo de situaciones y lo que más desea Sirius es hacer que lo pierda, llevarlo a la locura. 

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo retira la mano, los ojos de Remus se abren por la sorpresa. Del fondo de su garganta aparece un gruñido que inevitablemente hace que Sirius estalle en una carcajada.

—Joder, Canuto —se queja aún entre jadeos.

—¿Te odio sabes, Lunático? Odio cuando quieres tener el control de todo y no te dejas hacer y olvidar tu alrededor, así que ahora, voy a dejarte desnudo en medio de esta clase y no vas a poder hacer nada —le agarra de la camisa que aún se mantiene sobre sus hombros, amenazante, acercándose a su cuerpo hasta que siente que no queda distancia entre ellos— Así cada vez que entres a esta clase vas a recordar todos los gemidos que voy a arrancarte y que cualquiera que pase por el pasillo va a escuchar porque ni voy a molestarme en insonorizar la sala con un estúpido hechizo.

No deja que Remus responda. Asalta su boca lamiendo sus labios, manteniendo su lengua en el interior, sin separarse más de lo necesario.

Se deshace de su camisa en un brusco movimiento, provocando que la corbata también caiga al suelo, arrastrada. 

Baja de la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de Remus. La fuerza que ejerce le obliga a retroceder hasta golpear la mesa del profesor tras ellos. 

Remus se separa y abre la boca queriendo decir algo.

—No —le reprime Sirius— No voy a dejar que...

—Te quiero —interrumpe.

Sirius murmura un "Dios" que sale de su garganta como un gemido.

Aquellas dos palabras le nublan la razón y le hacen agarrarlo por las piernas, elevarlo hasta sentarlo en la mesa del profesor —la cual si está a su altura— y arrancarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. No duda en hacer lo mismo con su propia ropa.

Lo besa abalanzándose sobre él agarrándole con las manos en su espalda haciendo que poco a poco se recueste sobre la mesa. 

—Lunático —jadea a medida que deja besos por su torso, bajando por su cuerpo.

Remus enreda los dedos en su pelo, acompañándolo mientras baja por su cuerpo. Gime su nombre cuando siente su boca alrededor de su piel. 

Esta vez tampoco lo deja terminar. Cuando siente que está al borde del orgasmo se separa y regresa a su boca. El quejido se pierde entre sus labios.

—Vas a acabar conmigo.

—Eso pretendo.

Lleva una mano a la boca de Remus. Su lengua se entrelaza entre sus dedos.

Sirius observa la escena, relamiéndose. 

La cara de Remus está roja y su pelo despeinado. Es una imagen gloriosa. Un prefecto de calificaciones y comportamiento impecable; desnudo, sobre la mesa de un profesor, con sus dedos en la boca y con ganas de ser devorado. Si no fuera porque pretende corresponder a sus deseos mandaría a inmortalizar aquel momento y lo colgaría sobre su cama para así poder verlo todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

El moreno deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Sirius retira los dedos de su boca y observa como marca su recorrido por su torso.

No es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero es diferente. Esta vez es diferente porque puede escuchar las conversaciones y las zancadas de los alumnos que recorrer el pasillo, por lo que no puede evitar pensar que a ellos también los escuchan.

Ese miedo se disipa cuando siente los dedos de Sirius dentro de él.

Trata de llevarse la mano a la boca, pero el pelinegro la intercepta evitando que acalle los gemidos que pretenden escapar de su boca.

—¿Que te he dicho? —lo reprime.

Sirius se mueve y Remus gime de la manera en la que ha estado esperando que lo haga. Le resulta inevitable asaltar sus labios y besarle profundamente.

Con cuidado, se acerca al cuerpo de Remus, retirando los dedos, haciéndolo jadear contra su boca.

Al sentir a Sirius, la boca de Remus se abre, exclamando un gemido que Sirius siente contra sus labios. Él lo acompaña aún pegado a su boca una vez está dentro de él.

Rodea las piernas de Remus con sus brazos, manteniéndolo cerca. Por cada leve embestida un gemido escapa de la boca de Remus sin querer ya ni evitarlo. Ha olvidado dónde está y solo se centra en sentir el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo, tan cerca y tan dentro mientras le rodea con los brazos, aferrándose a su espalda.

Cuando las embestidas se vuelven más violentas, los gemidos de ambos se funden y es lo único que pueden escuchar en sus cabezas. 

De la boca de Sirius escapan maldiciones y el nombre de Remus varias veces. Lo besa con necesidad, con todo lo que puede darle. Incluso cuando se separa se queda cerca de su boca, sintiendo así el aire que deja escapar con cada exclamación.

—Dios Sirius, ah, yo… —dice agarrándole del pelo con una mano y del hombro con la otra.

—Shhh —le acalla él, cerca de su oreja, mordiendo, robándole otro grito de placer.

El orgasmo tarda poco en invadir el cuerpo de Remus. Le roba el aliento y le sacude de arriba abajo, siente un cosquilleo que le llega hasta la punta de los pies. No se molesta en ser silencioso, tras dos veces al límite se merece ese gemido.

Siente la necesidad de dejarse caer sobre la mesa pero Sirius no se detiene hasta momentos más tarde, cuando la misma sensación lo recorre a él.

Caen sobre la mesa, abatidos, respirando contra el rostro del otro.

Sirius le roba un último beso a Remus antes de separarse.

—Menos mal que no te iban estas cosas —menciona Sirius lanzándole la camisa tras lanzar un hechizo y limpiar a ambos.

—A veces me gustaría transformarte en una rata para que dejaras de hablar —dice mientras se abrocha la camisa.— Mi ropa interior por favor.

—Eso es el trabajo de Peter —se agacha para recoger la ropa de Remus— Pero siempre me puedes callar de otras maneras.

Levanta su ropa interior con los dedos, manteniendo esa postura despreocupada solo con los pantalones puestos y una mano en el bolsillo.

Remus suspira y baja de la mesa sin esfuerzo.

—¿Vas a hacer que te quite puntos?

No se mueve de su sitio, quiere que Remus tome la iniciativa. Comienza a darle vueltas a la prenda de ropa entre sus dedos. 

—No sabes lo sexy que te ves solo con una camisa. Quizás me quede con tus calzoncillos y tus pantalones, es una pena que solo yo pueda verte.

—Prefiero que ese privilegio solo recaiga sobre ti.

Ha comenzado a caminar hacia él. Es alto y a pesar del sudor sigue oliendo a té y pergaminos viejos. Sirius disfruta de su olor, que se ha vuelto más intenso ahora que lo tiene pegado al rostro y siente su aliento.

Cierra los ojos, esperando un beso que no llega. Le quita la prenda de entre las manos y se separa de él con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa.

—Cabrón —murmura de manera que no puede casi ni oírlo. 

—Tengo clase. Bueno, más bien, tenemos clase. No quiero más distracciones.

—¿Soy tú distracción, Lunático?

No responde. Sirius interpreta el silencio y el rubor de sus mejillas como un sí. Toma su camisa del suelo sin dejar de mirar el trasero de Remus mientras lo cubre con la ropa.

—Ejem —dice el moreno tras haberse acercado a la puerta. Ve que Sirius anda un tanto distraído.

—¿Qué?

—La puerta.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

—Eres una reina del drama, Canuto.

—Quiero mi beso —exige, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Sin muchas otras opciones, Remus adelanta un par de pasos y toma a Sirius de las mejillas con ambas manos. Al principio es solo una cálida presión sobre los labios, sin embargo Sirius abre la boca queriendo alargarlo.

—Sirius… —trata de llamarle la atención aunque dejándole paso a su lengua— Tenemos clase.

—Mmh-mh —no le ha escuchado, pero hace como que asiente.

—Sirius...

—No te veo muy interesado en separarte tampoco —comenta aún tocando sus labios. Remus puede sentir el cosquilleo en los suyos cuando habla.

—McGonagall nos va a matar —se separa al fin, sin soltar la cara de Sirius, mirándole a los ojos— No quiero tener que volver a limpiar el invernadero por tu culpa.

—Mierda, mi excusa para pasar tiempo contigo tirada a la basura.

—Siempre puede pasarte por la biblioteca.

—Olvídalo, esta tarde tengo entrenamiento.

Remus esboza una sonrisa que no tarda en contagiarse al pelinegro.

—Venga —señala la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza— Vamos, Lunático. —Sirius le da un último beso en los labios y se acerca a la puerta. Remus procura no olvidar sus libros invocando un "accio" y se acerca al chico quien ya ha abierto la puerta.

Al fondo del pasillo escuchan una voz que les resulta familiar.

—¡Sirius! —lo acompañan unas fuertes pisadas. Viene corriendo— ¡Eh, Sirius! ¿A que no sabes qué? Peter a averiguado las jugadas que Ravenclaw va a usar para el próximo partido ¿No es alucinante? —James parece fuera de sí llevado por la emoción.

La puerta se cierra tras Remus, haciendo que James repare en su amigo.

—Oh, hola a ti también, Lunático —le saluda. Hace una pausa antes de continuar hablando, pensativo.— Un momento ¿Qué hacíais los dos ahí dentro? —pregunta al ver que Remus se arregla el pelo disimuladamente.

—Estudiar.

—Enrollarnos —dicen al unísono Remus y Sirius respectivamente.

—Voy a tomar la palabra de Remus porque me resulta la más sensata aunque menos creíble ¿Vais hacía la clase de transformaciones, no?

Ambos asienten. Remus con las mejillas ardiendo del rubor.

James rodea a Sirius por los hombros con una sonrisa, dispuesto a contarle todo lo que Peter ha descubierto sobre las tácticas de Ravenclaw. Remus camina a su lado. Escucha atentamente a pesar de no entender muchas de las cosas de las que hablan, solo por poder ver la sonrisa de Sirius y entenderlo cuando más tarde cuando se queje sobre los entrenamientos y los partidos que están por llegar.

Roza sus dedos con los suyos, haciéndolo parecer un accidente. Ve en la expresión de Sirius como ha dejado de escuchar a su amigo al notar su piel. Sonríe mirándole de soslayo. Su dedo meñique se entrelaza con el suyo, pensando que nadie en todo el colegio los puede ver.


End file.
